my_boredom_timesfandomcom-20200213-history
The 163rd Hunger Games/Chapter 1
It's hard to believe how just one week ago I was back home with my family of victors. My life was relatively normal until the day before the reaping. President Black came to our house practically told me that I would be reaped. She assured me that the odds would be tilted in my favor so that we would be the first family of victors but I still didn't like the idea. But now it's done with. My name was called and I'm in the arena, laying down underneath a canopy of leaves. For the 163rd Hunger Games, the Gamemakers made the arena like a dense jungle. Lots of animals to hunt and fruit to gather along with small bodies of water all over the place. That must have been the reason that there wasn't any food or water at the Cornucopia, only weapons and things like iodine, matches, and tarps. I'm supposted to be sleeping while Octavio keeps watch. When I can't sleep after about an hour, I get up and walk over to Octavio. "I'll take watch now. Go sleep." He doesn't object and lays down where I was just resting. I can hear him snoring within a minute. I go over to the spot where we've stored all of our weapons and I dig out two axes, my preferred weapons. Eleven tributes died in the bloodbath. The remaining tributes are both tributes from Districts 1, 2, 4, 7, and 10, the girls from 3 and 6 and the boy from 5. I keep watch until the sun begins to rise. Soon after the sun is completely in the sky, the others begin to rise. After we're all up and have eaten enough fruit to fill our stomachs we begin our journey through the jungles in search of the other tributes. We don't talk much while walking, preferring to keep quiet so that we don't scare any tributes near us away. Eventually, after walking for about an hour, we hear a loud snoring sound. Sparklette is the first to hear it and she stops in her tracks, causing Reyna to bump into her. "What's wrong. Why'd you stop?" Reyna asks. "Don't you guys hear that? It sounds like snoring." Sparklette says confused. We all span out and search for the snoring sound. I know that I'm near when the snoring becomes louder and louder until I can hear it practically at my feet. I look down but I don't see anything. Then I realize that the tribute is laying right before me and is camouflaged into the ground. I can't recognize who it is but I know that I can see the outline of a person. I pull my axe out from my belt and raise it high above my head. Without hesitation, I swing it down on the tribute's head and a loud cracking sound echoes throughout the nearby jungle. I can hear the others of my alliance rushing towards me but the tribute is already dead. The cannon sounds as they reach me and see me with my axe buried in the tributes head. We walk throughout the jungle until we come to a clearing. There's moss covering the ground and there's a small pond in the middle of the clearing. I'm leading the way so I'm the first to notice the herd of strange deer creatures drinking out of the pond. They have the shape of deer except their hind legs are striped black and white. Reyna, who has perfect aim with her bow and arrows, shoots one of the deer before all the others dart back into the forest. Octavio and Damon tie the deer up by its hind legs in the trees while Sparklette, Reyna, and Beryllia settle down and start a small fire. Normally, starting a fire is a way to get killed because the smoke will attract tributes but we're safe since we have six people with us. We spend the rest of the day in the clearing, cooking the deer and feasting on it and lots of fruit and nuts. When the sun starts to go down we hear some rustling in the trees. Damon and I go and look at where the rustling came from. We walk about twenty yards when I hear Damon utter a gasp. I spin around and see the District 7 tributes standing over Damon's dead body with a spear in his chest. The District 7 girl pulls out the spear and the two advance towards me as the cannon sounds. "Guys! Get over her quick!" I call to my allies. "No use in calling them. You'll be dead in just a few moments." The boy says to me. He has a sly smile on his face which only make me angry. He's arrogant enough to think that he can defeat a Career tribute? The son of two victors and the brother of another? I can feel the hot, pulsating anger building in me and I release it all when, within seconds, I pull out my axe and chuck it at his face. The axe splits his skull down the middle, parting his nose and spraying blood all over the girl. The cannon booms. The girl looks in shock but pulls the axe out of his face and advances towards me. She barley makes it one step when she falls to the ground. I don't understand why she fell but then I see an arrow in her back and notice Reyna hiding behind a large boulder. Her cannon sounds and I pull my axe out from the boy's face. I head back to the clearing with Reyna. I thank her for saving me but she doesn't respond. We spend the rest of the night relaxing and telling each other about our lives back at home. In District 1, we have all four seasons as well as part flatland and some mountains. However, Octavio and Reyna say that District 2 is always cold and is all mountainous. Beryllia tells us its the complete opposite in District 4, being right by the ocean. After talking for several hours, Sparklette takes the first watch with Beryllia and the rest of us get to sleep. Before I fall asleep I hear the Capitol anthem playing and I look into the sky to see the dead tributes. First I see Damon, then both of the District 7 tributes. The last tribute is the District 10 boy. He was the one that was camouflaged and was killed while sleeping. Him and the District 7 kid make my kill count to five. Soon after that I fall asleep. I wake up the next morning on Day 3. I feel fully refreshed and realize that the sun has already been up for hours and I was the last one sleeping. I quickly get ready and we head off into the jungle. We spend the day roaming, and at one point we make it back to the Cornucopia. We camp there for the night and I take the first watch with Reyna. After about three hours I switch with Octavio and I go to sleep. I wake to Sparklette shaking my arm. "Gleamer! Beryllia! Get up!" She says in a panic. Beryllia and I get up quickly, sensing nervousness in her voice. My eyes are still adjusting when Sparklette begins frantically talking again. "Octavio and Reyna. They took everything. Everything. We have nothing." I don't understand what she's babbling about at first but I soon realize what happened. Octavio and Reyna took all of our supplies while we were sleeping and left us with only our weapons that were in our hands while we were sleeping. Their act causes my anger to build just like it did with the District 7 boy. I calm myself because I can see Beryllia and Sparklette panicking. "Calm down," I tell both of them. "This arena is full of food and water." I pull out a bottle of iodine from my pocket. "I have this little bit which we can use to purify our water." This seems to calm down the girls a bit and it could be because I'm acting so calm. However, in my mind, thoughts of ripping the faces of Octavio and Reyna are flashing in my mind. I want them to suffer for leaving us to die. The girls and I spend the next two days staying at our camp and gathering fruit and nuts. We don't run into any trouble from other tributes and no other tributes die. On the second night, Beryllia says to us, "Someone has to die soon or the Gamemakers will do something." Sparklette and I know that she's right. The Gamemakers don't want the Games to be peaceful for too long. In the 146th Hunger Games, the one my mother won, no tribute had died in five days so the Gamemakers used a ring of fire to bring all the remaining tributes to the Cornucopia. That same day, the Games ended because there was another bloodbath, with the last 9 tributes dying, making my mother the victor. I keep guard for half the night while Beryllia and Sparklette sleep. After a while I wake Sparklette up and she guards for the rest of the night. I'm woken in the morning by the sound of the cannon. I quickly sit up and see Beryllia and Sparklette standing and alive. I breathe a sigh of relief that the two are safe and then I go and get some fruit to eat. About half an hour after the first cannon sounded, another erupts in the arena. I'm beginning to suspect that Octavio and Reyna are on a rampage when I realize what the real issue is. I hear it before I see it. I hear the sound of a waterfull coming towards us. I see splashes coming through the trees and before I know it the three of us are lifted off the ground and are immersed in water. I accidentally suck water into my nose but then I hold my breath for as long as I can. I begin to suffocate but the water somehow goes away and I'm dropped to the soft muddy ground. My head smashes on a rock but other than that, I'm unharmed. I struggle to hold onto my consciousness. I must have hit my head pretty hard on that rock for me to be seeing stars. I try and blink them out of my head but it takes a while. When I do I don't see Beryllia or Sparklette by me. I rise and look around. I see one of my axes in a puddle of water. I pick it up and wipe it off and venture into the jungle. After I start walking, I hear a cannon. The trees then begin to rustle and I feel strong wind blasting me. I see the hovercraft about half a mile away. I quickly rush over to the hovercraft and I get a glimpse of Sparklette being lifted into the hovercraft. I feel a bit empty inside, knowing that the only thing left of home is the small diamond that was brought into the arena by my brother and my father. I find a place to camp for the night and I wait for the Capitol anthem to play so I can see who died today. In a way, I hope it was Octavio and Reyna but I'm disappointed when I find out that, besides Sparklette, the girls from Districts 3 and 10 were killed by the water. I knew that Beryllia would survive, being from District 4 and all. I climb up in a tree and try and sleep but I only get a few hours in before the sun rises. Before I remove myself from the tree I think about the seven remaining tributes. Myself, obviously, Octavio and Reyna, Beryllia, the boy from 5, the girl from 6, and the girl from 12. I have quite a bit of hope, seeing as how the Gamemakers are aiming for me to win. I'm about to jump out of the tree when I notice that there's something moving at the base of the tree. It's a large creature that I've never seen before. It reminds me of a cat only much larger and it has orange and black stripes. It's sleeping and it has two smaller babies nestled by its stomach. I'm not sure what it is but I can see the large fangs coming out from its mouth so I decide not to leave the tree. It's past noon when the creature finally wakes up. It wakes up with a jolt and stares into the jungle behind me. I listen carefully and hear rustling and light talking. The creatures gets up and looks in the direction of the rustling. It crouches and the moment that the two bodies come out of the trees, the creature pounces on them, clawing at their faces. I realize quickly that the two bodies that are now underneath the striped beast are Octavio and Reyna.